


Small, he is.

by Thinker90



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dooku, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: Two of the Jedi Order’s oldest examine their youngest member.





	Small, he is.

“Dooku, his name is?”

“Yes, Master Yoda.” His companion replied in a soft, ageless voice. “His strength in the force is remarkable for one so young.”

“Strength in the force, not everything Master Fay.”

“Indeed not Master.” Fay replied watching the squirming baby in the crib”

“Other, more dangerous abilities this youngling has hmm?” Master Yoda said, eyes twinkling.

Fay frowned slightly, “Dangerous? He’s but a babe Master, how could he be dangerous?”

Yoda hummed. “Charming this one will be. His future I sense. Young Dooku, ku-waii he is.”

Master Fay’s inpenetrable calm and absolute Jedi-ness fled her as she facepalmed hard enough to give Darth Vader a headache decades in the future.

The way to the darkside is littered with puns.

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me, and I’m not sorry!


End file.
